OVS2E5 Malefactor
Plot Ben and Rook are going to the Olde Bellwood Days festival, where Ben is making an appearance. The orchestrator, Natalie Alvarez, arrives. On the way to Ben's appearance, they see a large commemorative wooden bell. Alvarez shows Ben what he is doing: being the star of a 'Dunk Ben 10' attraction. Ben is not pleased. Rook is the first to dunk Ben. Children arrive to dunk Ben. One tries and fails to dunk Brainstorm. An older, meaner child dunks Brainstorm, then Stinkfly, Wildmutt, Spidermonkey, and Humungousaur. The child says that Humungousaur probably isn't real and walks off. Humungousaur turns into Ben, who sees Rook buying more tickets. Suddenly, the festival is attacked by Buglizard. Alvarez screams for Ben to save the bell. Ben tells Rook to find Khyber and confronts Buglizard. Buglizard sends the ball rolling after the mean child. Ben turns into Heatblast. Heatblast flies after the bell and stops it. He is attacked by Crabdozer. His fire doesn't hurt Crabdozer. Rook sees Khyber watching the battle and attacks. Khyber easily tosses him away and they fight. The bell starts rolling again and Heatblast turns into Ben, then Armodrillo. Armodrillo blasts Crabdozer away and Crabdozer turns into Slamworm, surprising Armorillo. Rook informs Armodrillo that Khyber didn't whistle. Alvarez tells Armodrillo to save the bell, but Armodrillo redirects it to save the people instead. Slamworm grabs Armodrillo, but Armodrillo drills in its mouth and escapes. Armodrillo turns into Big Chill, and Slamworm turns into Hypnotick. Hypnotick tries to hypnotize Big Chill, but Big Chill covers his eyes and remembers the first time he saw one of Hypnotick's species, five years ago. Max was bringing Ben and Gwen to Mount Rushmore. Inside, Max tells them that it is a working Plumber base again. They enter and see Plumbers everywhere, at work. Max assures the children that he personally is still retired. Max gives each of them a headset and shows them a creature called a Psycholeopteran. Max says that they are almost extinct, and that it has the power to hypnotize its prey. Ben removes his headset and begins to be hypnotized, seeing himself as a famous hero. Suddenly, an alarm goes off and Max tells the kids to stay there. Ben refuses and follows Max to see the Plumbers fighting Malware. Malware absorbs their weapons and attacks. Ben turns into XLR8 and runs at Malware. XLR8 saves two Plumbers and attacks Malware. Malware shoots at XLR8, but XLR8 dodges. Max tells XLR8 to keep Malware busy, but XLR8 turns into Ben. Max shoots Malware with a gun that disintegrates him. Max explains that the gun disrupts a target's every cell after keying into their DNA. Malware laughs and reforms, then absorbs it, mutating. Max says that human DNA is similar enough that the weapon would be devastating. Ben turns into Feedback and absorbs Malware's blast. Malware and Feedback fight as Khyber approaches the Psycholeopteran. Malware informs Feedback that he has what he came for and leaves. Feedback turns into Ben. Max says that the gun would be easier to get elsewhere, so Malware wanted something else. They run to the Psycholeopteran, but it is still there. However, it is excited; someone else had been there. In the present, Big Chill realizes that they were sampling it for the Nemetrix. Hypnotick chases Big Chill around the city. Big Chill wonders why Khyber himself isn't there. Hypnotick catches Big Chill and hypnotizes him. Ben sees himself as a famous hero once again, but Big Chill realizes that being a hero isn't about fame. Dream Ben lectures his fans about this, then Big Chill snaps out of it. Big Chill turns into Ben and lands on a building below. Ben wonders why Hypnotick is wasting his time, then realizes that it was a diversion. He calls Rook and tells him this, and Khyber says that Rook should go to his truck. Khyber whistles and Hypnotick flies away. Ben turns into Heatblast and flies to the truck. He then turns into Ben to find Malware absorbing part of it. Ben is shocked to see Malware. Rook arrives and Malware flees. Ben tells Rook to check the TRUK and chases Malware. He turns into Humungousaur and attacks Malware. Malware and Humungousaur fight, but Malware pushes a truck at a school bus. While Humungousaur rescues the children, Malware escapes. Ben goes back to the TRUK and Rook says that some of the memory core was destroyed. Ben tells Rook that Malware is a sociopathic Mechamorph. As he is about to elaborate, the rude child apologizes to Ben and thanks him for saving him. Later, Humungousaur puts the bell back and is thanked by Alvarez. Ben returns to his dunk tank, and Rook arrives with more tickets. Impact *Ben transforms into Brainstorm for the first time in Omniverse *Francis transforms into Hypnotick for the first time *Malware's mutation is explained Brainstorm OV.PNG|Brainstorm|link=Brainstorm Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Natalie Alvarez *Children *Rude Child *Young Ben *Young Gwen *Max Tennyson *Plumbers *Psycholeopteran Villains *Khyber *Malware Aliens *Brainstorm *Stinkfly *Wildmutt *Spidermonkey *Humungousaur x3 *Heatblast x2 *Armodrillo *Big Chill *XLR8 (Young Ben) *Feedback (Young Ben) Nemetrix Aliens *Buglizard *Crabdozer *Slamworm *Hpnotick Category:Episodes Category:Khyber Arc Category:Malware Arc Category:Omniverse Episodes